


Welcome Back Love

by Twinou



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinou/pseuds/Twinou
Summary: Since Kyle left South Park for San Francisco, Cartman slowly became a mess. He never imagined he would miss the redheaded that much. Two years had passed and Cartman has stopped to hang out with Kenny and Stan. He was dealing with a tough phase of anorexia and depression but his precious jew returned. Seeing his mental and physique state, Kyle became determined to know what happened and how he coul help his fatass.Trigger warning : depression and anorexia.





	1. I - Kyle..?

It was an another _flat_ day in the life of Eric Cartman. A _shitty day_ like he so often thought.

He was in the biology class and didn't pay much attention to what was saying the teacher. The tiny ball of paper flying table to table was way more interesting to watch in his eyes.

 

**DING DONG,**

 

_'Oh my god, finally, I **so** need to smoke'_

 

Eric slowly got up as he walked away from his class to the cafeteria. Lunch break had finally come leaving him enough time for him to enjoy a smoke. Inside the cafeteria, the old woman smiled at him. Not wanting to replied he just kept his bored expression.

 

“ _Hello Eric, how have you been since?”_

“ _Fine, ma'am.”_

“ _Don't forget to eat uh? Your mom asked to us to assure you buy your lunch everyday!”_

“ _Sure, ma'am.”_

 

He sighed as he gave the money and took his lunch. Ever since Eric have been having serious health problems and pratically passed out, his mom and the director decided to put him under 'surveillance' to make sure he did bought lunch everyday. The lady wasn't nice she was just like a jailer checking for her prissoner.

 

When nobody was looking, not like a lot of people stared at him usually, he threw the little bag in the trashcan like it was just a worthless piece of junk.

 

_'Ah! Bitch, as I will eat this shit.'_

 

As his mind was repeating _'smoke smoke smoke'_ a lot of people were gathered at the door, preventing him to pass. From there, he was only able to see the orange parka of Kenny, which was more annoying. _'Da hell is he doing?'_

Curiousity killed the cat, he pushed everybody to see what was happening. He frozed when a familiar voice hit his brain and made him raised his head. He looked at untamed red hair, emerald eyes, still same old look but in a way that was much more beautiful in Eric's mind. He looked shocked like he didn't recognize him and Eric couldn’t really blame him. People change when they had to deal with rough time.

 

“ _Kyle..?”_

 

His voice came out shaking making him cringe in his mind.

 

 

“ _Cartman?”_

 

 

Kyle Broflovski was finally back in South Park.


	2. II - Cartman..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Update, hope you like it! C:  
> Thank you so much for kudos!! ♥

“ _Cartman..?”_

 

Kyle's voice echoed in his head, it was a shock.

 

“ _Ah! Jew returned, I thought they were_ _endangered.”_

 

He laughed a little exaggerating even for him but he was an asshole, it was going be okay. He pushed people in his path as he rushed to disapear on the rooftop. In reality he was so upset, he didn't know how to react to it. He never thought to meet Kyle again.. But it was gonna be okay, he was a big boy..

 

This time he smocked more.

 

*******

 

Kyle watched Cartman disappearing out of his sight, he didn't even answer to him. He just didn't know how to.. He looked Kenny and Stan with a dumb expression, asking for answers. Kenny was the first to speak with a little sad smile.

 

“ _Oh this? He kinda changed yeah..”_

“ _It's true Cartman loss a lot of weight these past years, but it's Cartman dude, always an asshole, don't pay attention.”_

“ _But it's not just a little there Stan, what happened ? He didn't just do a diet..”_

“ _Dude..”_

 

Stan sighed shaking slightly his head.

 

“ _Did you just come back to speak of Cartman? Let's drop it, come on, let's eat and talk us of San Francisco!”_

“ _I.. You're right.. I'm sorry, let's sit and eat..”_

 

Kyle apologize with a shy smile, looking a last time the downstairs that Cartman walked before going to sit.

 

It was true that Cartman changed a lot, he was not as skinny as he used to since last year, but he was still pretty thin. It was maybe why Kyle did not recognized him at first, he just saw a XL black tee shirt and then Cartman, but it was not the Cartman that he knew. Sure it was him, no doubts, but with big bones and no.. with nothing. And he was taller than Kyle, which was disturbing.

 

 

During lunch Kyle didn't pay much attention to what was saying Stan, the appearance of Cartman still hunted his memory. Stan had to raise his voice to bring him back to reality making him flinch.

 

“ _Kyle..? Kyle!”_

“ _Y-yes..?”_

“ _You are not listening, what's wrong man?”_

“ _I.. I'm sorry.. It's just.. It's Cartman? I don't know dude, it's troubling me, why is he not even sitting with us..”_

 

Kyle sighed, looking at Kenny expecting some answer. The blonde looked at him back, swallowing what was inside his full mouth before replying.

 

“ _Well.. How to put it.. Eric, just stopped to hang out with us since he lost weight and that you left actually. I tried to talk to him, 'cause I was worried but no success and now, he disappear during lunch or breaks, well he still talk to us but it's class work or stuff like that.. But you know we never talked about our dirty laundry.”_

 

He explained as he took his spoon to full his mouth again. Kyle looked his dish before to take his decision.

 

“ _I will try to talk to him.”_

“ _It's lost Kyle, you should drop it.. it's not like Cartman and you used to be close..”_

 

Kyle looked at Stan again but it was not going to make him stop, it was just his thing to mind other's business. He was determined and was going to conduct its investigation tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I am sorry for the poor english and sucking writing. I still hope you enjoyed it because I did when I wrote it! I don't know if I'll keep on write this, I guess it will depends?  
> But thanks for reading. Have lovely day/night. :)


End file.
